Recueil d'OS Klaine
by DarrenFan
Summary: Recueil d'OS Klaine (Kurt/Blaine)


**Titre :** It's better when we're together (1341 mots)  
**Couple :** Klaine (Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson)  
**Rating :** K+  
**Disclaimer :** Klaine n'est pas à moi non plus... Glee encore moins. *soupir*  
**Résumé :** Kurt réveille Blaine pendant sa sieste. Future!fic  
**Type :** OS

**NdA :** OK, bon, c'est vraiment stupide cette fois. Mais je voulais juste trouver un moyen de faire passer l'orage incessant. Oh, et le titre est délibérément et honteusement inspiré de la chanson _Better Together_, de Jack Johnson. Je vous conseille de l'écouter en lisant. Attention, fluff.

**NdM(moi) :** Ok, vous allez peut-être trouver cela honteux mais cette FanFiction n'est pas de moi. Je l'ai trouvé sur ce site : klaine-fanfictions. forumgratuit (sans les espaces bien sûr). Je me suis permise de le publier ici puisque le site parait "mort" et que j'ai trouvé ça trop mignon. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**It's Better When We're Together**

« Blaine », souffla doucement le jeune homme. Aucune réponse. « Blaine », insista-t-il. Toujours rien. « Blaine ! » Cette fois-ci, il avait prononcé son nom à voix haute et claire. Le dénommé Blaine sursauta et ouvrit les yeux à la volée, se mettant assis sur le canapé sur lequel il s'était — jusqu'à maintenant — assoupi.

« Kurt ? Tout va bien ? »

Si Kurt avait été auparavant énervé par son petit ami qui faisait une sieste au beau milieu de l'après-midi, il ne l'était désormais plus : Blaine était là, à peine réveillé, une mine de marmotte adorable, les boucles de ses cheveux noir de jais qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se libérer du gel qu'il peinait chaque jour à y mettre. Même s'il était au beau milieu d'un rêve quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait directement basculé dans l'inquiétude totale lorsqu'il avait entendu son petit ami l'appeler.

« Oui, je- désolé de t'avoir réveillé, s'excusa-t-il. Tu peux te rendormir.  
- Non, Kurt, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Tu ne m'as pas réveillé pour rien, non ? Du moins je l'espère », rit Blaine.

Kurt devrait-il lui dire, ou bien faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il entoura ses jambes avec ses bras et se balança légèrement, comme pour se bercer. Blaine posa une main apaisante sur sa cuisse, et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Kurt arrêta de bouger et prit la main de son petit ami dans les siennes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, de le regarder lorsqu'il prenait cet air de petit chiot ; oh, il savait que c'était sûrement pour l'encourager à parler, mais cela ne le rendait que plus adorable.

D'ailleurs, rien que d'avoir un léger contact avec Blaine pouvait calmer Kurt en quelques secondes. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, et surtout très bête d'avoir réveillé le beau frisé pour rien.

Blaine se douta que quelque chose se passait et que Kurt ne l'avait pas appelé seulement pour lui prendre la main — pas que cela ne l'aurait gêné, mais Kurt avait quand même quelques limites et principes qu'il s'imposait lui-même, et essayer de ne pas trop solliciter son petit ami pour tout et n'importe quoi était une de ces règles imaginaires.

« Kurt, commença Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

L'intéressé baissa la tête, n'osant plus regarder le jeune homme qui lui faisait face dans les yeux. Après tout, il se sentait tellement honteux, tellement bête. Blaine prit délicatement son menton entre deux doigts et releva sa tête, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il pressa légèrement son nez contre le sien, reposant son front. Kurt pouvait sentir sa respiration, et il savait qu'il allait céder. Il soupira et recula, sans pour autant lâcher sa main.

« C'est juste que... hésita-t-il.  
- Que quoi ? L'encouragea Blaine.  
- Oh mon dieu, Blaine, tu vas me trouver stupide.  
Blaine rit doucement.  
- Stupide ? Je me demande ce que tu as en tête.  
- Je... T'entends rien ? »

Désormais, c'était Blaine qui se sentait bête — qu'aurait-il dû entendre ? Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard d'incompréhension à son petit ami. Ce dernier fit un hochement de tête en direction de la grande fenêtre du salon de leur appartement, qui surplombait New-York — ils étaient plutôt fiers de leur ''chez-eux''. Blaine suivit son regard et ne vit pas grand chose dehors ; en effet, la vue par les fenêtres était brouillée par les gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient violemment contre elles, et le seul moyen d'y voir quelque chose étaient les éclairs qui — oh.

« L'orage ? Demanda Blaine. C'est ça, Kurt ? »

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et se contenta d'approuver d'un timide hochement de tête. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à la vue et pensée de son petit ami, qui avait peur de l'orage. Il voulut se frapper pour en sourire, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était Kurt qui lui faisait cet effet — si adorable et mignon pourtant sans s'en rendre compte. Kurt le remarqua et fit une mine vexée.

« Vas-y, moque-toi de moi, geignit-il.  
- Oh, Kurt, tu sais que c'est pas méchant. Je ne me moque p-  
- Moi, au moins, j'ai pas peur des araignées, lâcha Kurt en essayant de le provoquer.  
- Alors ça, c'est vraiment bas ! S'exclama Blaine. Attends-voir que je t'attrape ! »

Il essaya de toucher Kurt, mais ce dernier s'était déjà levé et se trouvait à l'autre bout du spacieux salon.

« Essaie, seulement ! »

Le challenge était lancé. « Tu vas pas faire long feu ! », cria Blaine avant de se lever.

La course poursuite dura un bon quart d'heure, et Kurt était tellement rapide que Blaine commençait à s'essouffler. Il arrêta de courir et s'appuya contre une chaise, reprenant son souffle comme il pouvait.

« Tu peux m'expliquer, commença-t-il, comment tu peux courir aussi vite alors que t'es nul en sport ?  
- La rapidité du lièvre, répliqua Kurt.  
- Ça veut rien dire, ça.  
- Je sais, mais j'aimais bien. Sûrement à force de te côtoyer, Monsieur Anderson. »

Blaine rit en se tenant les côtes. Il fit quelques pas et s'affala à nouveau sur le canapé. Kurt se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur son doux visage.

« Alors, tu abandonnes ?  
- J'en ai marre, souffla Blaine.  
- Bon, d'accord. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, Kurt le rejoignit sur le canapé et se coucha à ses côtés. Blaine passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils ne disaient rien, et ils avaient tous les deux le regard dans le vide, Blaine essayant de retrouver son souffle, et Kurt contre le torse de ce dernier.

Une fois que Blaine respirait presque normalement, Kurt leva la tête vers lui. Le premier geste qui vint à l'esprit de Blaine fut de l'embrasser, d'abord doucement, juste lèvres contre lèvres, mais Kurt en voulait plus. Il posa la main sur le cou de son petit ami, redessinant les lignes de sa mâchoire et de ses joues, puis de ses clavicules pour venir enfin se poser à plat contre son torse, le poussant en arrière. Il pouvait sentir Blaine sourire contre sa bouche, et tracer des cercles invisibles sur son dos, lentement. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Kurt. Dieu, qu'il aimait quand son petit ami faisait marcher sa magie.

Ils rompirent le baiser en même temps et s'observèrent longuement, Blaine souriant. C'était au tour de Kurt d'être essoufflé, désormais — mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Blaine pouvait prendre tout le souffle qu'il avait s'il le faisait de cette manière.

Kurt se laissa retomber sur le torse de son petit ami et joignit les mains aux siennes, entremêlant leurs doigts au passage. Blaine soupira de contentement et libéra une main afin de caresser les cheveux du jeune homme.

« On est bien, là », fit remarquer le frisé. Kurt hocha la tête contre lui, sans rien dire. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à répondre, de toute façon. La seule chose qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était profiter de ce genre de moment.

Plusieurs minutes de silence confortable passèrent, et ce fut cette fois-ci Kurt qui parla :

« L'orage s'est arrêté.  
- J'avais même pas remarqué, répondit Blaine.  
- Moi non plus.  
Il leva la tête et vit son petit ami lui sourire.  
- Tu sais, continua Kurt, si c'est comme ça à tous les orages, alors je veux bien signer pour tous les orages à venir, dans le monde entier.  
Blaine rit doucement. Kurt pouvait sentir la poitrine de ce dernier bouger. Il aimait cette sensation.  
- On trouvera des moyens de faire passer l'orage, comme aujourd'hui, proposa Blaine.  
- C'est quand même bien, quand on est ensemble. »

Blaine ne répondit pas, et se contenta de savourer le moment. Kurt ne dit plus rien, non plus. Il fallait avouer que, là, il n'y avait vraiment rien à répondre.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS. Il y'en a d'autre si vous voulez que je les publie ici ou simplement me dire que vous avez adoré, n'hésitez pas c'est la case juste en dessous ! :)


End file.
